


A Kiss For You

by keijiwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a clingy drunk, Bokuto is a good boyfriend, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijiwrites/pseuds/keijiwrites
Summary: Akaashi is drunk and wants kisses.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 226





	A Kiss For You

Bokuto was a man in love. He always thought he would end up alone, people not knowing how to get along with him. Calling him loud and energetic. Bokuto had thought it was normal. But then, he found his person. A person who was as equally smitten as he was. 

They were at Akaashi’s favorite bar, celebrating his 25th birthday. Akaashi was sloshed, that was for sure. But it was okay. Bokuto had told him he would be designated driver for the evening and he could drink as much as he wanted to. 

And drink he did. 

Akaashi was never empty handed when it came to drinks. Their friends wanted to buy a drink for the birthday boy, telling him to let loose. Bokuto was still cradling his second beer at the table they had snatched earlier, watching Akaashi have fun with their friends. Kuroo was sitting across Bokuto, eyes on his phone. 

“If you keep staring at your phone like that you’ll burn a hole through it.” Bokuto commented eyeing Kuroo from the corner of his eye and turning back to watch Akaashi dance.

“Shut up. I have an  _ official  _ boyfriend.” Kuroo huffed out. “He’s so cute, Bo. I could kiss his face forever.”

“Kuroo, you’ve known Kenma for years and you kissed his face  _ before _ dating.”

“Your point?” 

Bokuto rolled his eyes with a chuckle, letting out a huff as he suddenly had a lap full of Akaashi. Akaashi’s cheeks and nose were pink, eyes glassy and limbs heavy as he threw them around Bokuto. Akaashi’s shirt was slightly disheveled and his hair was damp with sweat.

“I want kiss.” Akaashi’s words were slurred and Bokuto thought it was adorable how he would butcher his sentences whenever he was hammered. “Want kiss.” 

Bokuto snickered, arms around Akaashi to steady him. “Are you okay, Keiji?” 

“Mhm. Good. Kiss.” Akaashi puckered his lips, starting to lean down.

Bokuto heard Kuroo snickering but paid no mind to it. Instead, he tucked a strand of hair behind Akaashi’s ear, his hair a mess and placed a soft kiss on Akaashi’s cheek, feeling him go limp. 

“I think you just killed him.” Kuroo chuckled. 

“He’s fine. But this is our queue to go.” He looked as Akaashi started to curl himself against his chest, hands clinging on Bokuto’s shirt. He kissed Akaashi’s forehead and asked him if he was okay to stand. Akaashi hummed as a response and they made their way out of the bar. On their way home, Akaashi was still asking for kisses, whining because he wasn’t getting any. Bokuto would chuckle, telling Akaashi to be patient, they would be home soon. 

Getting ready for bed was a minor hassle, Akaashi too hammered to stand and asking for kisses every three seconds. 

“If you can get into your pajamas, I’ll give you kisses.” Bokuto could not believe he had to bribe Akaashi to get him dressed but it worked. He had Akaashi drink a glass of water and wiped Akaashi’s makeup off.


End file.
